Lo siento
by OzzT
Summary: Sintió estar en un deja vu, todo se movía mucho más lento. Ahí estaba él, invadido por un apetito voraz, un apetito salvaje que era incapaz de ignorar; era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte como eso, y le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de herir a alguien, en especial a ella.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. Yo sólo he tomado los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

Sintió estar en un _deja vu_ , todo se movía mucho más lento. Ahí estaba él, invadido por un apetito voraz, un apetito salvaje que era incapaz de ignorar; era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte como eso, y le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de herir a alguien, en especial a ella.

Frente a él, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una linda conejita de pelaje grisáceo y con dos hermosas amatistas como ojos. Su pequeña nariz rosa se movía frenética; su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez anunciando el terror que corría por sus venas, su instinto le decía que escapara, pero tras miles de años de evolución había aprendido a ignorar su instinto, o quizá era el miedo que la tenía paralizada.

La silueta de su depredador se acercó lentamente a ella, tomándose su tiempo. Cada paso era una eternidad; los vacíos ojos esmeralda la atravesaban con fiereza; podía ver los afilados colmillos asomarse mientras que hilos de saliva escurrían entre ellos.

— ¡Nick! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Esto no era parte del plan! —anunció Judy aterrorizada ante su compañero. Pero este sólo respondió con un gruñido.

— Coneja tonta —se burló Bellwether desde lo alto—. Lo primero que hice tras recuperar el arma fue revisar la recamara del suero de aulladores, ¿acaso pensaron que soy estúpida?

La oveja rio mientras comía una mora y se difuminaba entre las sombras. De pronto sólo eran Judy y Nick rodeados de hierba falsa, una mancha azul se veía en el cuello del vulpino, resaltando entre su pelaje rojizo.

Los gruñidos del zorro se escuchaban cada vez con mayor intensidad, en un momento dado la coneja podía sentir su aliento y cerrando los ojos aceptó su destino. Nick se abalanzó sobre ella clavando los colmillos en el blando cuello de Judy y sintiendo como su hocico se impregnaba de un líquido caliente con sabor metálico; mientras que la vida de su compañera se escapaba…

Entonces fue cuando despertó, miró hacia todos lados; su pelaje se encontraba completamente empapado por sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando entrar algo de luz a la habitación, analizó todo, no había nada fuera de lugar, palpó su cuerpo buscando algo extraño, pero nada. Todo estaba igual.

A su lado había un bulto cubierto por cobijas que comenzó a moverse, era Judy que dormía a su lado, se encontraba preocupada por los abruptos movimientos de su compañero.

— Sucede algo Ni…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió los brazos del zorro rodeándola y apretándola contra su pecho.

— Lo siento, lo siento Judy. Yo no quise hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas, zorro torpe? Fue sólo un sueño.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del zorro mientras se disculpaba por algo que nunca había hecho. Judy no sabía qué ocurrió en los sueños del vulpino, pero si se comportaba de aquella forma debía ser algo muy serio.

La coneja lo abrazo con fuerza intentando que entrara en razón, se puso de pie sobre la cama para estar a la altura de su compañero, lo miró a los ojos con compasión y siguió abrazándolo.

— No sé lo que hiciste, pero te perdono. No importa lo que hagas, yo siempre te perdonaré.

Nick siguió llorando un par de minutos hasta que el agotamiento hizo de las suyas y terminó por dormirlo en brazos de Judy. Tras un suspiro de la coneja y mucho esfuerzo, esta recostó al zorro sobre la cama; y este aún dormido la abrazó y acercó a él.

Judy sólo sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de su zorro, para luego de unos cuantos segundos de aspirar su colonia quedarse profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente la coneja se despertó con el aroma del café recién hecho y un Nick completamente renovado.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Zanahorias? —preguntó el zorro tras escucharla moverse en la cama—. ¿Quieres café?

Ella se acercó a él algo confundida y tras recibir la taza de café en sus patas se preguntó si era buena idea interrogarle sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se armó de valor y soltó la primera pregunta:

— ¿Y tú, dormiste bien anoche, Nick?

— Por supuesto, dormí como un bebé.

— Y… ¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche? —se fue a lo seguro, si quería sacarle información al zorro debía ser directa.

— Sólo recuerdo que me metí en la cama y dormí hasta el amanecer y que ahora estoy preparando el desayuno. —restó importancia mientras servía panqueques en dos platos.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que soñaste anoche?

— Nunca lo hago, siempre olvido mis sueños.

— Bueno, está bien. No importa. —la coneja comenzó a pinchar sus panqueques algo decaída.

— Judy… —dijo el zorro tras tragar algo de su desayuno.

— ¿Sí, Nick?

— Gracias por perdonarme. —dijo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
